Juxtaposition
by TheOneMagic
Summary: Juxtaposition: an act or instance of placing close together or side by side, especially for comparison or contrast; the state of being close together or side by side. Drabbles. Irregular Updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or the cover picture.**

**This story is not going to be a full length chapter story. This story is going to be a series of drabbles which may range from any topic. The "chapters" should revolve around Sasufemnaru but I might occasionally write ItachixOC in it too. Oh and that OC is Hikari Yuki, a girl with silverish hair that was adopted into Naruto's fam as her sister. Hikari is like five years older than Naruto :P**

**Juxtaposition****: ****an act or instance of placing close together or side by side, especially for comparison or contrast; the state of being close together or side by side**

**Early Signs of Affection/Attraction**

A young adolescent girl with silver hair looked on as her two raven haired teammates stifled a laugh. Across the park there was two five year olds, one with raven hair and the other with sunshine blonde hair arguing. The young raven was pulling on the blonde's pigtails as she attempted to call him obscene names.

The girl with silver hair turned to her teammates and attempted to glare at the two Uchihas. "You shouldn't be laughing at their arguments. They could get seriously hurt."

The raven with the long hair flicked his fingers on her forehead before reassuring her that their two siblings would not hurt each other that badly.

"Itachi is right Hikari. Sasuke and Naruto are just having a small kid fight." Their other teammate said as they all continued to look at the two children that they had been assigned to babysit.

Currently, Sasuke was still pulling on Naruto's hair and calling her a dobe. Naruto retaliates by calling him teme and hitting him on the head.

Hikari looked at Shisui before commenting. "Still waiting for it to look like a kid fight Shisui… wait why is Sasuke-kun even pulling Naruto's hair in the first place?"

Shisui looked at her and snickered whereas Itachi quickly looked away from the silver haired girl. "Itachi told him that to show affection to the girl that he likes, a boy would typically be mean to them and/or either do something like figuratively _pulling her pigtails_. But it looks like Sasuke took it literally."

Hikari looked at Shisui curiously. "What do you meaning figuratively pulling her pigtails? There's another way a little boy can show indirect affection to a girl that he likes other than pull her pigtails?"

Shisui snickered as Itachi still continued to look away from Hikari. His ears began to turn red as Shisui replied to Hikari's question. "Hm… I don't know… you could maybe flick them on their forehead as a sign of attraction..."

Hikari looked at him curious before he looked towards Sasuke and Naruto who had finally stopped arguing and were playing together on the swings.

From time to time, Sasuke would occasionally pull Naruto's pigtails to gain her attention from any sort of distraction. Shisui looked towards his two teammates who were now in their own world talking about whatever that pops up in their head. Occasionally, Hikari would say something stupid and Itachi would flick his fingers on her forehead without Hikari noticing.

Shisui silently snickers at his two teammates antics and compared them to the antics that his two teammates' respective siblings were doing.

_I guess both Naruto and Hikari can't tell what the early signs of affection are._


	2. Chapter 2

**Honmei-choco: True Feeling Chocolate given to the the girl's crush**

**Giri-choco: Obligation Chocolate given to guy friends/ acquaintances.**

**The Idea of Valentine's Day**

An eight year old girl with blonde hair watched as her mother helped her adoptive sister make chocolates during the night when their father was busy working in the hokage's office.

"Okaa-san, Kari-nee, I don't understand why you're doing this." Naruto looked at the two bewildered as they continued to make chocolate.

"Naruto… it's tradition to make chocolate for others. You give it to everyone." Kushina said as she looked over the pot to make sure the chocolate didn't burn.

"There's like three (four) different kinds of chocolate you can give to someone. You give your friends and family a really nice chocolate. As for your guy friends you give them giri-choco which is small like a hershey kiss while you give the boy you like a honmei-choco which tells them you love them. It doesn't always have to be a chocolate, it could just be anything they like to eat." Hikari said as she went over to the onigiri she was making.

"Can I make some for my friends since they always got me some chocolate?" Naruto asked as Kushina and Hikari bemusingly agreed. Naruto helped Kushina decorate the small chocolate that Kushina, Kari, and her were going to give out to family and friends.

"Well… it's time to make honmei-choco." Kushina said as she went into the fridge to get more chocolate. Naruto looked towards Hikari who was still making onigiri with seaweed.

"Kari-nee… what are you doing?"

"I'm making part of my honmei-choco for Itachi," Hikari says before adding, "he doesn't like chocolate very much so I'm getting him his favorite food which is onigiri with seaweed."

Naruto looked towards her mother who was busy making chocolate for Naruto's papa. Naruto then looked back towards her older sister and asked, "So if a person doesn't like sweets, you make them the food they like to eat?"

Hikari nodded her head before Naruto smiled. "Hey Kari-nee can you help me make onigiri with tomato for someone?"

She looked at her younger sister curiously, "Depends… will you tell me who you're making this for?"

"No one dattebayo!" Naruto said crossing her arms. Hikari chuckled as she got tomatoes out of the fridge.

"C'mon Naruto. Let's make some onigiri!" Hikari said as Naruto began to smile at her sister's antics.

The next day, Naruto went to the academy and gave out the chocolates to all her friends. Her childhood friend, Sasuke, looked at her with curiosity. She didn't do this last year.

By the end of the day, after Naruto had passed out 'all' her chocolates and all Sasuke's fangirls have given him their chocolates, Naruto and Sasuke play around in the academy courtyard to wait for their older siblings to pick them up.

"I don't like today. All the girls ever give me is chocolate. And chocolate is disgusting." Sasuke said as he made a disgusted face.

"Kari-nee said it's the thought that counts." Naruto said as she fiddled with the onigiri box she had in her bag.

"Hn, I guess..." Sasuke said as he saw his and Naruto's older siblings walk towards them.

"Sasuke. It's time to go."

"Let's go Naruto. We're getting Ichiraku for dinner!" Hikari said as she held out her hand for Naruto. Their parents were on a date for the day and she didn't want her and her sister to bother them.

"Okay! Bye teme! See you tomorrow dattebayo!" Naruto said before she remembered the box in her bag. She quickly handed him the box before she drags her sister to Ichiraku.

Sasuke looked at the box curiously while Itachi chuckles. "Looks like a honmei-choco Sasuke."

Sasuke looked towards his brother incredulously. "But a honmei-choco is chocolate isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be. Hikari got me my favorite food as her honmei-choco gift to me. Besides why would Naruto give you chocolate? You hate sweets afterall..." Itachi said as Sasuke opened box. His eyes widen as he saw his favorite food in it. Sasuke thought about what Itachi had just said and looked towards the box and turned bright red.

"Stupid dobe..." Sasuke said as he closed the box and began to hold it in his hands carefully.

Itachi held Sasuke's hand while inwardly smiling. He would most definitely tease his younger brother with his mother when they get home. Especially about the honmei-choco from a blonde that Sasuke utterly adores.


	3. Chapter 3

**White Day is typically on March 14 (exactly one month after Valentine's Day). Guys give back to the girls that gave them chocolate.**

**White Day**

An 8 year old dark haired boy looked towards his brother as his brother stares back at him blankly.

"Can you repeat what you just said Sasuke?" Itachi asked as Sasuke huffed his cheeks.

"Nii-san can you help me make a white day present?" Sasuke said as Itachi raised an eyebrow at his younger brother's antics.

"How do you know what White Day is?" Itachi asks as he puts down the book that he was just reading.

"Isn't White Day the day where the guy give back chocolate to the girl he likes? White Chocolate is for the girls you're friends with. Chocolate means you like them. And Chocolate Chip Cookies and stuff like that mean you love them." Sasuke said as Itachi looked at him surprised.

"Okay. How told you this?"

Sasuke turns to look outside the home and said, "Shisui-nii. So can you help me make chocolate for me?"

Itachi looked at him blankly before poking Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke half expected him to say another time but what Itachi does next was unexpected. "I'll help you."

Sasuke smiled at his brother's words as he followed Itachi into the kitchen. Fugaku looked at them before continuing to make his chocolate cake.

"Tou-san is that for okaa-san?" Sasuke asks as Fugaku hn'ed and continued what he was originally doing.

"So what do you want to make Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he got chocolate from the pantry.

"Chocolate Cookies!" Sasuke said as Itachi dropped the chocolate bar and looked at him. Even Fugaku stopped what he was doing and looked at his youngest son.

"Sasuke, you do know what giving chocolate cookies means right?" Fugaku asked his youngest son.

Sasuke nodded before saying, "The person I'm giving it to is too stupid to figure out the meaning behind giving chocolate cookies!"

Fugaku and Itachi looked at each other before sighing. Itachi then asked Sasuke to help him get the materials needed for chocolate cookies.

'I might as well make some for Kari...' Itachi thought as they made the cookies.

An hour passed before the cookies (and cake) were done baking. Fugaku had quickly hidden the cake so that Mikoto would not find it when she had returned on her little shopping extravaganza with Kushina.

Fugaku turned to his two sons and said, "I'm going to go buy flowers now."

"Can we come Tou-san?" Sasuke asked as Fugaku nodded his head.

At the flower shop, the three Uchiha saw the Yondaime Hokage there buying roses for his wife and two daffodils for his two daughters. "White Day gifts?"

Fugaku nodded his head as he whispered in the hokage's ear. "Good luck Minato..."

The hokage left the flower shop after hearing his best friend telling him good luck. After finding the flowers the three were all going to buy, Fugaku paid for it.

Fugaku nodded at his oldest son's flower choice for his girlfriend: red tulips… the symbol of love. He had acknowledged Itachi's feelings towards his best friend and was happy with it. If she can get that many expressions from Itachi, then she's definitely a keeper.

Fugaku turned and looked at his youngest son's flower choice of morning glories…

Wait so who was he getting them for?

"Sasuke why did you choose those flowers?" Fugaku asked his youngest son. Sasuke looked up surprised before turning away.

"They remind me of her stupid blue eyes."

"Hn." Itachi and Fugaku looked towards each other. Each knowing who the boy was talking about.

'Hm… so it was a coincidence that he got morning glories… he doesn't even know it means affection… hopefully Minato doesn't find out the meaning from Inochi like I had to endure when I was placed on his team for a month that one time...'

The next day, it was White Day. Sasuke went off to the Academy while Fugaku had a date with his wife and Itachi with Hikari. Sasuke couldn't help but carefully make sure his chocolate cookies didn't make any sound as he walked to school and that his morning glories didn't get crushed.

He didn't want to give it to her at the beginning of the day in fear of the fangirls swarming her. Sasuke decided to give it to her when they were going to part for their homes. So at the end of the day, they played in the courtyard as they waited to get picked up by their older siblings, similar to what had happened a month ago. Hikari and Itachi had arrived at the same time to pick them. Sasuke quickly opened his bag as he embarrassingly gave his present to Naruto.

"For Valentine's Day..." Sasuke mumbled embarrassed as he dragged Itachi away from the two.

Naruto's face blushed as she saw the morning glories and chocolate cookies. Hikari giggled at her sister's reaction. "Looks like Sasuke likes you like you like him."

Naruto turned to her older sister shocked and embarrassed. "What? No? Ew. He has cooties dattebayo! Why would you even say that HIkari-nee!"

Hikari merely chuckle as she and Naruto walked back home together.

'_Morning glories eh? Affection? What a perfect description of those two...'_

A hour later… a voice can be heard yelling throughout Konoha. "WHO GAVE MY BABY GIRL MORNING GLORIES?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Father's Protective Nature**

A young girl wth silver hair pouted towards her adoptive father figure as he sweatdropped at his daughter's intensity. "Tou-san! I want to go to Itachi's house!"

"Hikari… we can't because then there's no one to look after Naruto..." Minato calmly said looking towards his other daughter sleeping in her crib.

The six year old stomped her feet as Minato tried to calm her down. "But she can just play with Itachi's brother Sasuke! She can crawl now so it should be fine!"

Minato again tried to convince her otherwise when Kushina walked into the room. "Minato let's just go to the Uchiha home. I mean I haven't seen Mikoto in forever and Hikari wants to play with Itachi."

Minato tried to convince Kushina otherwise but as he looked towards Hikari holding Naruto both with unshed tears. Minato sighed before agreeing to go to the Uchiha residence.

"Damn… I was trying to make sure Naruto wouldn't meet Sasuke… damn Fugaku…" Minato said under his breath as Kushina hits him on the head.

"Don't swear in front of our daughter!"

Later at the Uchiha residence, Hikari met up with Itachi and they began to play a game of hide and seek. Minato couldn't help but to smile at the two. 'Itachi is good for her...' he thought as his wife placed Naruto next to Itachi's brother Sasuke.

Minato looked Sasuke up and down and the way he looked at Naruto. He continued to stare at him until Mikoto brought out tea and snacks out to the verdena. Fugaku sat right next to Minato and they began to chat about Itachi and Hikari.

"They'll surely be the best of their generation." Fugaku stated as Minato nodded back in response.

"Yeah. I was thinking when they graduate from the Academy, they can be placed in the same genin team due to their teamwork." Minato said while Sasuke began to crawl towards Naruto to give her one of his toys.

Naruto and Sasuke giggled which resulted Kushina and Mikoto looking towards their direction to gush at the two infants. Minato swore that the boy looked at his direction before innocently kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"I don't like that son." Minato said to Fugaku when he picked up Naruto from the play pen.

"What's that supposed to mean Minato?"

"I don't want him near my daughter! He has this look about him that I hate!"

"SO what about Itachi huh?"

"He's fine! I just don't like your younger one! I won't have my daughter falling in love with an Uchiha like Sasuke!"

"Minato! He's only 1!" Kushina said as Mikoto held Sasuke in her arms.

"I don't care!"

"Say Minato aren't you just being really protective towards your daughter? Besides what about Itachi? Didn't you want him on the same team with Hikari?"

"That's a different story! Hikari won't fall for him!"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure she will! Same goes for Naruto! It's in the genes. So obviously they both will fall in love with my sons but they'll obviously not fall back in love with your daughters!" Fugaku said as he glared at Minato.

"NEVER! KUSHINA WE'RE LEAVING!" Minato said as he hirashined his wife and daughter out of the Uchiha Residence.

Hikari and Itachi walked up to the Uchiha Main House and looked at them curiously.

"Where's my parents?" Hikari asked curiously as Fugaku patted her on the head.

"Your father has officially gone crazy and into protective mode. Good luck Hikari-chan."

Minato proceeded to appear next to the Uchiha family in a few minutes and quickly hugged his adoptive daughter. "I"m sorry dear I'll never leave you behind again."

Hikari looked at him confused as her adoptive father made a face towards her friend's father.

"It's inevitable!" Fugaku said as Minato hirashined back to his home. Itachi looked at his father in confusion when his mother shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if he's the one with the more protective nature or you Fugaku..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Homongi: a kimono worn when visiting shrines during the New Year.**

**New Year's Resolution**

"But Okaa-san! I don't wanna wear it!"

"Shush Naruto. Hikari is wearing it as well so I don't know why you're not wearing it." Kushina said as she attempt to put her youngest daughter into a homongi. The six year old pouted and looked towards her adoptive sister.

"C'mon Naruto just wear it. It's only gonna be for a couple of hours and look it's orange too!" Hikari said as she tried to help her mother coax Naruto into wearing it. After a while of coaxing her with ramen, Naruto finally wore the homongi.

"Is it time to go out yet?" Naruto asked as her mother got her things. Kushina nodded as she led both her daughters out of the home.

"Otou-san!" Naruto shouted as she ran to give him a hug. He carried her into a hug as he walked over to give a hug to his wife and eldest daughter.

"Let's have fun today!" Minato said with a smile as they walked to the shrine.

As they approached the shrine, they noticed that another family was also there.

"Ah. Good to see you Fugaku… Mikoto… Itachi… Sasuke." Kushina and Minato said as both their daughters immediately went to their best friends. The adults were left to talk to themselves as the kids went back to the shrine.

"What are you wishing for next year Sasuke?" Naruto said with a bright smile as her friend thought about it.

"Hmm… since next year is when we get to go to the Academy, my wish is to do good so that I can either become ANBU captain like nii-san or Police Captain." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Mine's is to do a great job so that I can be recognized as Namikaze Naruto and not just the Hokage's daughter! Maybe I'll even take tou-san's hat!" Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Whatever you say dobe." Sasuke said as he pulled one of her pigtails. Naruto pouted as she hit Sasuke in the head.

"Stop doing that already!" Naruto said as Hikari and Itachi smiled at their usual banter. Naruto looked up as soon as she noticed that there was a random laugh. She turned to Hikari and Itachi who had began another conversation.

"Ne. Don't you think that they act like a younger version of us?" A voice said as he continued to laugh.

"... to some degree yes… and will you stop your incessant laughter!" A second yet angrier voice said as the other stopped laughing.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before turning to the direction of the two voices. They looked back at each other before asking their siblings about the two strange men.

Hikari looked at them curiously as Itachi told them that there was no strange men anywhere near them. Itachi then turns back to look at Hikari before their younger siblings turn to look towards each other.

"Ne. Do you think they just heard us right now? Ya! Maybe they can see us too!" The happier voice said as Naruto and Sasuke turned to that direction.

"Don't get your hopes up you idiot. You said that about your granddaughter when she was flat out drunk." The angrier voice said as the happier voice slumped down to the floor in depression.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked, "You see the two guys right?"

"The one currently on the floor with straight long hair and the one standing up with crazy hair?" Naruto asked as she continued to look at them.

The angrier spirit looked towards the four kids' direction before noticing that the younger duo was undoubtfully staring straight at him and his companion.

"Hn. I think they can actually see us." The man said with a huff as his companion cheerfully jumped up from the ground.

"Really?" He turned to look at the two kids before smiling. "Hey you two are the first ones who can see us!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before running back to their parents shrieking ghost. Hikari and Itachi run after them as their unseen companion depressingly shrinks down to the ground at the accusations of ghost.

"Well when you think about it. We are ghosts." The crazier haired man said to his companion who still continued to depressingly look at the ground.

He looked at his companion before getting annoyed. "JUST GET UP ALREADY!"


End file.
